1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to telecommunications and, more particularly, to a digital communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last two decades, communications capabilities have increased dramatically. Current communication networks are now capable of providing sophisticated features such as multiple party conferencing with multiple private sidebar conversations, programmable “follow-me” calling, and sophisticated voice mail options.
Unfortunately, the main interface to a communication network, the 12-key telephone pad, has not appreciably changed for many decades. As a result, using many of the most desirable features is clumsy and non-intuitive. Recently, SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) was developed to assist in providing advanced telephony services using VOIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) over a digital communication network (which could include the Internet or other global data network). Using a telephone with a graphical interface, a user can easily create, modify and terminate multiple telecommunications sessions with one or more participants by manipulating objects on the telephone screen.
VOIP phones, however, are not without shortcomings. First, the phones are very expensive compared to normal phones. Second, the phones are difficult to upgrade—therefore, the availability of new features may necessitate a new phone as well. Third, the operation of a VOIP phone varies from phone-to-phone, since each SIP phone manufacturer is free to design its own GUI. If a user purchases multiple phones from different vendors, each phone will operate differently, diminishing the value of the enhanced user interface.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a VOIP phone with an upgradeable, consistent interface.